


Partners in Crime

by firelord65



Series: Tales from the Pit [6]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Erudite!Eric, Erudite!Tris, Gen, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Summary: Eric & Tris, both in Erudite.Prompt fic
Relationships: Eric & Tris Prior
Series: Tales from the Pit [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011174





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompted: Eris, both of them are in Erudite.

The day once again started with a glaring contest. Neither wanted to be the first to budge, steely stares locked in eternal combat, awaiting the other to flinch first.

“I’m not doing it.”

Tris smirked. He’d spoken first, regardless of how arrogant his statement was. It would only be a short amount of time before he’d fold. “If that’s what makes you happy, keep thinking that.”

He shifted on the stool, steepling his fingers as he shifted his elbows on the lab bench. “Don’t women have nicer handwriting?”

Tris raised an eyebrow. The message was clear enough and Eric quickly took back his comment. He cracked under her renewed glare, taking the notebook and opening it to the latest page. “Perfect. Now we can actually get started on research,” Tris chirped, hopping from her stool to make her way over to the cabinet. Their samples weren’t going to run themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously a part of the "Tales from the Pit" compilation fic on my profile. Moving all of these to their own pieces in a series instead so they can be more accurately tagged on their own.


End file.
